


The Anti Party

by writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle (twoandahalfslytherins)



Series: Convenient Group of Femslash Fics [12]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Abuse Mentions, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9301178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoandahalfslytherins/pseuds/writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle
Summary: “This is ridiculous,” Maria mumbled, watching Eliza string up the pinata. “Absolutely ridiculous.”Her girlfriend only nodded. “It is. But, I’m hoping it’ll feel good too.”Maybe. Maria shifted to look at the cake. Three tiers of what was probably delicious chocolate, not that anyone was going to know. Eliza had insisted that if they ate any, it would defeat the purpose of this little exercise. Besides, she’d baked a pie for afterward. A cherry one, Maria’s favorite.“Where did you even get this idea? Are you reading self-help blogs again?”Sometimes the only solution to a traumaversary is to destroy something symbolic.





	

“This is ridiculous,” Maria mumbled, watching Eliza string up the pinata. “Absolutely ridiculous.”

Her girlfriend only nodded. “It is. But, I’m hoping it’ll feel good too.”

Maybe. Maria shifted to look at the cake. Three tiers of what was probably delicious chocolate, not that anyone was going to know. Eliza had insisted that if they ate any, it would defeat the purpose of this little exercise. Besides, she’d baked a pie for afterward. A cherry one, Maria’s favorite.

“Where did you even get this idea? Are you reading self-help blogs again?” Maria hated when Eliza read those. Or rather, she hated when Eliza read them with Maria in mind.

The baking blogs, the ones on the most efficient exercises- those Eliza could read. Maria didn’t mind the spiritual ones either, even if they did mean she got dragged to various religious establishments on a regular basis. It wasn’t enough to just pick a church to go to on Sundays, no, they had to experience the full spectrum. Especially if the place in question was holding an event for outsiders.

Part of Maria suspected that it had to do less with Eliza being open minded and more with trying to find a religion that didn’t remind Maria of being forced to church with him.

A nice sentiment went about in the strangest way. Just like this.

“Last year you were really upset during this time. This year hasn’t been any different. I thought it might be nice to have something to do that would honor those feelings.”

Honor her feelings. 

Eliza had definitely been on those self-help blogs again. The ones for trauma survivors. The ones with too many butterflies and flowers, or worse, angels. That always made promises that they couldn’t keep.

But it made Eliza feel better, and Maria would do anything to ease her girlfriend’s worry. “So how is this going to work, anyway?”

“Lafayette and Angelica will be here soon. Hercules said he might come if he can get off work. I invited Aaron and his girlfriend as well. But not Alex. I didn’t want to-”

Didn’t want to trigger anything. Being Eliza’s ex was bad enough at times, but he’d also come onto Maria more than once. They’d managed to salvage some sort of friendship, but this was probably for the best.

“That answers the who, but not the how, babe.”

“Whoops.” Eliza scratched the back of her head. “I just thought- ya know. The opposite of a birthday party. Except the pinata. I thought it would be nice to smash it.”

There would be a lot of smashing going on, from what Maria understood, but before she could ask for further details, the sound of a vehicle pulling up made her look up.

Sure enough, Aaron and Theodosia came out. Aaron with his dark blue plaid button down hanging open, a contrast to Theo’s proper looking black dress.

“I thought I told you to come prepared to make a mess,” Eliza teased when she spotted them. “You know I’m just going to make you throw on one of the big t-shirts I keep for the kids to paint in.”

Theo grinned. “I was counting on it. But I felt like I should look nice for the after party at least.”

“It isn’t a party.” Eliza crossed her arms, huffing. “No good parties today. Today doesn’t deserve good parties.”

Ridiculous.

But she was Maria’s and Maria wouldn’t change her for the world.

“No good parties, but there will be pie. Because we deserve pie.” Maria poked Eliza’s arm as she said it. “I promise, it won’t break the spell if we call it an after party, though.”

Lafayette and Hercules were the next ones to show up, the former of which seemed far too chipper for the occasion and Hercules who seemed to echo Maria’s feelings. How was one supposed to act at an anti-party?

With the six of them there, Eliza declared that it was time to start the unfestivities. No need to wait around, her sisters could join in when they got there. 

Permission granted, Lafayette wasted no time in digging in. Stuck his hand directly into the cake so that he could smear the sticky mess across the banner hanging on the side of the house. The one that Eliza painted that morning, wishing ‘Fuckhead’ an unhappy birthday. 

“You must join in-” Lafayette dragged Maria to join him, fingers cupped over her hand as he guided her in selecting her own bit of cake. “Now, drag it over his name. It will help you feel better.”

It did, in an odd way. Breaking plates and destroying the banner didn’t exactly make what James had done to her any better, the pinata was a poor substitute for dealing with her feelings- but getting to see usually uptight Angelica and Theo throw themselves into making the biggest mess that they could? Watching Lafayette and Hercules take turns ripping at the banner with their bare hands until they’d worked it down enough that Maria could make the final tear? 

This physical reminder that they were all here for her, it meant so much.

That they hadn’t mocked Eliza for coming up with this plan, no matter how silly it sounded. No matter how ridiculous it felt. That they were there, helping Maria make a mess of this imaginary party for her ex instead of leaving her alone to hide in her room. 

It was almost enough to make her cry anyway. But in a different way. Because it reminded her that she had people now. People who cared. That his attempts at isolating had failed. That Aaron had come through for her no matter how many times James threatened him to keep his fucking nose out of it. That Hercules had let her crash at his place despite barely knowing her at the time, welcomed her with open arms because any friend of Aaron’s was a friend of his too.

An arm wrapping around her shoulders brought Maria out of her head and she looked up to see Theo there. “It’s your unparty, you know. You can cry if you like.”

“I just-” Fuck, that was it, that was the trigger for the waterworks- “I never thought I’d survive him. Much less walk out on the other side with a safety net.”

“Yeah well, you’re kind of stuck with us.” Theo squeezed her. “And if what you need is to smash shit? We’ll be there. But we’re also here if you need a cuddle pile, you know that right.”

As if summoned by the phrase, Lafayette appeared, arms looping around Maria’s waist so that he could steal her away from Theo and spin her around. “A cuddle pile would be most lovely. You only have to say the word and Hercules and I will build you the most glorious of pillow forts to have it in.”

“A pillow fort sounds really great, actually.” More than great. 

Even if it did raise the question of how to get everyone inside of one. When conventional methods failed, Peggy volunteered the safety pins, allowing them to attach multiple sheets to drape over the furniture that was pushed to the sides of the living room. Pillows were stolen from every bedroom in the house, along with the comforters to make sure that the floor would be comfortable.

One by one they took turns showering while the others worked, and finally, after what felt like an hour of experimenting, they were able to climb inside. 

If making fools of themselves felt nice, getting to rest with her back against her girlfriend’s chest and her feet propped up on Lafayette’s lap as he massaged her feet was even better. Especially with Theo leaning on her and Eliza as well, Aaron’s head on his girlfriend’s lap as he told them all about a book he’d been reading lately.

A welcome distraction from the reminder of what she’d been through. That things could be normal even if they hurt. 

Peggy reached over to ruffle her curls, rousing her from near sleep. “You look exhausted, would you rather we leave? No one would be offended if you said yes.”

Maria considered it for a moment. It would be nice to curl up in her bed with Eliza. 

But this? This was better. “Stay.”

“Besides,” Eliza chimed in over her head. “We haven’t even eaten any pie yet.”

Of course, no one could leave until they’d had pie. After all, it felt fitting. There would be bad days and weeks. Time would heal the wounds deep inside of her, not without some help-

And yet- Bad times didn’t mean that there couldn’t also be good. 

Pie was the perfect reminder of all the things she had left to enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> *old man voice* It's been 50 years since I wrote something *old man voice over*
> 
> http://writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle.tumblr.com/post/155765550601/kris-writeslikeitsgoingoutofstyle-fth also that's a thing that is happening if you want to throw money at charity to make me write things.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[PODFIC] The Anti Party by writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10392147) by [joyinrepetition](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyinrepetition/pseuds/joyinrepetition)




End file.
